


body swap

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Demons, Doppelganger, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Smut, Spooky, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 2: body swap | voyeurism





	body swap

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is the right way to use body swap 🤔😅  
Thank you for reading!

Lance watches everything unfold from across the room.

He watches as Shiro crowds the fake Lance against the wall and hooks a thumb into the waistline of his underwear. Kissing dark bruises into the warm skin of his neck Shiro drags the fabric down so that the doppelganger can step out, elastic still wrapped snug around one thigh.

Wasting little time Shiro’s hands slide to the curve of Lance’s backside and lift him up, pinning him against the wall with his body. Long legs wrap around Shiro’s hips, ankles locking at the small of his back. Shiro’s fingers dig into the smooth skin of the imposter’s thighs to keep him aloft and steady as he ruts their hips together.

The fake Lance moans, head thudding back against the bedroom door. “Please, Shiro,” he whispers, nails digging into the older man’s back. “I need you.”

Lance hears Shiro swear, sees him catch the fake Lance’s mouth in a demanding kiss. He breaks away to reach between them and his black dress pants loosen, Lance’s stomach dropping. Lifting his hands Lance smashes balled fists against the glass he’s trapped behind, golden symbols lighting up across the surface. “Shiro! Shiro, stop!”

Shiro adjusts his grip and rocks forward, sliding into the tight heat of the doppelganger against him. They moan together and Shiro nudges deeper, closer, resting his forehead where the oversized t-shirt has slipped off a slim shoulder. With a cry of protest Lance pounds on the mirror again, watching in horror as the fake Lance tilts his head up, eyes flashing gold as they lock with his own.

The image warps and suddenly the monster watching him is the same one Lance swears he had glimpsed in the mirror out of the corner of his eye, late at night or early in the morning before the sun has risen. It is an image of Lance himself but twisted, the double’s body thin and sunken grotesquely so that its ribs stick out, features pointed and sharp, almost demonic. One of its cheeks is decayed, the skin paper thin and torn so you can see bone.

The double shows off a mouthful of sharp teeth as he smiles at Lance, the fingers of one hand curling in the short hair at the back of Shiro’s neck. “Move, Shiro. Please,” it pleads softly in Lance’s voice, sharp black-tipped fingers dragging across Shiro’s back as he begins to move.

Tears slide down Lance’s cheeks as he watches the monster image of himself being fucked against the wall by his boyfriend. No matter how hard he pounds on the glass or how loud he shouts, Shiro doesn’t hear him, doesn’t slow or stop. He only hears the whispers from slim grey lips, the desperate pleading and soft moans that fill the bedroom.

_"Please, Shiro. Faster. Harder!"_

Shiro’s hips move faster, fingers pressing bruises that are already starting to color the double’s thighs. He kisses the fake with a heat and intensity that makes Lance’s stomach heave. Lance doesn’t want to watch his boyfriend make love to a monster yet he can’t look away.

The fake keeps its eyes locked on Lance in the mirror, parting its lips in perfect moans and breathy whimpers of Shiro’s name. Lifting a hand Lance covers his mouth, trying to stop the bile that rises. Golden eyes roll back into the double’s head when Shiro pulls its body hard into the next thrust and snaps his hips forward. Shiro’s legs tremble with the force of his release as he spills deep inside the perfect warmth around him, Lance’s name a praise on his lips.

Resting its pointed chin on Shiro’s shoulder the doppelganger grins lazily at Lance, dragging sharp fingers down Shiro’s neck and leaving behind thin red scratches. 

“Take me to bed,” it purrs, nosing at the side of Shiro’s neck.

Shiro adjusts his hold and steps away from the door, the motion dislodging him from the fake Lance’s body and causing them both to moan. Thick white drips to the floor but Shiro ignores it, carrying the double to the bed.

The look of absolute adoration Shiro gives the grotesque monster parading as himself makes Lance’s heart ache. When they start to move on the bed, unhurried and gentle, Lance's heart cracks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
